canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchsia Heart
Fuchsia Heart is a fan-made superheroine created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and originally created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. But it has been confirmed that she is an official canon character in Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". About her She was originally just an ordinary girl named Sabrina, who had a great admiration, love, and respect for the Yellow Fire, and had often dreamed of meeting him. Before she moved to the world where the Rights Fighters live, Sabrina was a volunteer at the hospital back on Earth, where she had rolled silverware in the kitchen. But one day, she was kidnapped by a group of 7 supervillians and 3 cyberbullies, who idolized them: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Green Ice, Dark Heart, a young man that loved Twitter, a young woman that loved MSN, and a young woman that loved Facebook. It was Green Beauty's idea to plan the kidnapping and brainwashing, because she had betrayed the Rights Fighters after she snuck out of a meeting and into Yellow Fire's bedroom and looked in at his e-mail without permission and found out that Sabrina also admired, loved, and respected Yellow Fire. The villans and bullies walked across Rainbow Road and arrived on Earth, and went down into the kitchen at the hospitial where Sabrina worked. Green Beauty snuck up behind Sabrina, made a fist and knocked her unconcious. The supervillains and cyberbullies carried Sabrina across Rainbow Road and into their hideout once they returned to their world. They decided the best plan to do with their new victim was to take full advantage of her kindness and brainwash her into joining them because they disliked her because of her love for Yellow Fire. The next morning in the parking lot of a mainstream university, Sabrina had finally woken up and saw the villans and bullies standing before her. She wondered where she was, and who these mysterious people were with her, so they explained to her who they were and their plan to use her as a slave for them. She started screaming as loud as she could, when the Green Beauty sarcasticly told her that her hero would never be able to hear her scream. Meanwhile, a young man named Adam, who was currently enrolled in this university, was walking on to campus and he had witnessed the villans' and bullies' attempt to brainwash Sabrina. So, he secretly transformed into Yellow Fire and fought against these evil-doers, and rescued his #1 fan from her would-be brainwashers. Sabrina was so very grateful that she now admired, loved, and respected Yellow Fire even more. After the rescue, Yellow Fire went back to the area where he had transformed and changed back into his unmorphed form and went to his classes. Later that afternoon, Sabrina was walking along minding her own business when she bumped into Adam on accident, which caused him to drop the books that he was carrying. She apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, he just gave her a warm and friendly smile and told her that she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright. Sabrina told Adam her name, how she ended up in the Rights Fighters world, and about how she finally got to meet Yellow Fire when he saved her from the bad guys. Adam had also told her his name and about how the 3 cyberbullies had picked on him before he came to the university, but he decided to keep the fact he was really Yellow Fire a secret for now. The two of them started to become very good friends after awhile, and several months later: Adam and Sabrina taking a tour of a top-secret lab that was only for students of the university and their friends to visit. In this lab, there is a potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. Sabrina picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. Adam watched in amazement as his friend began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. Sabrina was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but Adam walked over to her and put his arm around her, telling her everything would be okay and not to be afraid. Encouraged by Adam's words, Sabrina realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. Later that day, the two friends were walking down the sidewalk, when they heard two teenage girls arguing with each other. The girls disliked each other for various reasons, but then Sabrina released two groups of the floating hearts and threw them to the girls without thinking, suddenly the girls stopped hating each other, and became best friends who are very close. Adam smiled, realizing that he and the other Rights Fighters would possibly get a new teammate. That evening, back at the Rights Fighters headquarters, Sabrina met the other Rights Fighters: Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, and Mini-Me. Yellow Fire decided to have a new member ceremony and a banquet in honor of Sabrina's becoming a member of the Rights Fighters: a new superheroine known as the Fuchsia Heart, who can spread the amazing power of love. After the ceremony and the banquet was over, Yellow Fire had a very special surprise for Sabrina, as he led her to the area where he had transformed into his superhero form on the day he rescued her from the villains and the bullies. Sabrina watched in amazement as Yellow Fire changed back into Adam, and was pleasently surprised to find out that her best and closest friend is the secret identity of her favorite superhero. When Sabrina transforms into the Fuchsia Heart, she gets out a bottle of potion and takes a sip of it, next a stream of pink liquid shoots out of her fingers, and finally she becomes the Fuchsia Heart. After her transformation, the stream of liquid turns into two sets of three solid floating hearts. Her costume is a dark pink uniform with a fuchsia colored heart on it and a pair of white boots. Fuchsia Heart has a romantic love interest in Yellow Fire, and she longs to tell the yellow superhero how she feels about him, but is afraid of rejection. Powers and abilities The Fuchsia Heart's powers and abilities include: Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang. Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then gently places them back on the ground. This ability is used only as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Outside of battle, this ability is useful when an extremely heavy object needs to lifted. Super strength was given to her as a gift by Yellow Fire. Fuchsia fury - She clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her. Just like super strength, this ability is also used very rarely and only in extreme instances. Catchphrases These are Fuchsia Heart's most popular quotes. "My hero!" *while admiring Yellow Fire* "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!" *her introduction a supervillain or bully, before rescuing victims* "If you even think about hurting or bullying anyone else in any way, shape, or form, I will be back if I hear that you are causing any more trouble. May I please suggest that if you want to save yourself and spare the risk of me coming back here, just remember this: the United Nations Conventions Of The Rights Of The Child organization says that no child shall be subjected to torture or other cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment, parties shall take all appropriate measures to promote physical and psychological recovery and social reintegration of a child victim of: any form of neglect, exploitation, or abuse; torture or any other form of cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment; or armed conflicts, such recovery and reintegration shall take place in an environment which fosters the health, self-respect and dignity of the child." *her final words to a supervillain or bully after rescuing victims, before she walks away in a heroic manner* Friends Fuchsia Heart has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Laurelyn Fourth, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Rita Peaches, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam Legend, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Gloria, Irene, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, king Rainbow, queen Heart, prince Starlow, princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Superbot, Valentina, Pipsquirtia Semi-circle, Goldie Star, Maci Oval, and Jordan Oval Enemies Fuchsia Heart also has a few enemies as well and they are: Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki (Shredder), Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Beauty, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Metallix, Metallina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Role in the Rights Fighters In Crossoverfan85's fan-made "The Power Of Love" scene that features Fuchsia Heart, a bully taunts her victim so bad that that he breaks down in tears. Fuchsia Heart then comes in and says "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!", as she comforts the victim and politely asks the bully to apologize, and then she uses power of love to make the bully and the victim become friends. Afterward, the fuchsia superheroine explains the UNCRC organization's article 37 and article 39 to the bully and tells her not to not pick on people anymore or she will be back for another visit if the bully returns to her old way of life, before walking away in a heroic manner. The gallery of pictures Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Rainbow Road drawn by Brainiac Adam Superheroes on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire hugging each other on Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart + Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Sabrina and Yellow Fire 2.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire 2.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire giving each other hugs Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam Legend meeting Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart.png|Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart Fuchsia Heart and Adam Legend.png|A pic of Fuchsia Heart with Adam Legend Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire Adam and Fuchsia Heart.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart Transformation of a superheroine.png|Sabrina transforming into Fuchsia Heart Flying with my hero.png|Sabrina being carried by Yellow Fire as they fly over Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain Rita Repulsa, Sabrina, Honey, Adam, and Princess Peach.png|A few members of the Rights Fighters in their unmorphed forms drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire and Sabrina.png|Sabrina being held in Yellow Fire's arms drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Fuchsia Heart 2.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Yellow Fire 3.png|another pic of Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart + Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam walking on Rainbow Road Sabrina and Yellow Fire 4.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire getting ready to hug each other A scary trick.png|Sauria scares Fuchsia Heart by wearing a scary mask Fuchsia HeartxSauria.png|Fuchsia Heart and Sauria as a slash pairing, getting ready to kiss each other Superheroes and their candy bars.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire holding Snickers bars Superheroes and Kombatants.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend, Fuchsia Heart, and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Adam's hug.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam hugging each other Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Fuchsia Heart and her allies getting ready to battle Dark Heart and her teammates drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam Legend and Yellow Fire falling in love with Sabrina in Looney Tunes styled humor because of her cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha watching Yellow Fire taunting Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha imitating Sabrina in front of Yellow Fire drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Alan.png|Alan trying to force his affections on Sabrina Fuchsia Heart and Green Ice.png|Fuchsia Heart being disturbed by Green Ice's fanboyish love for her Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie.png|Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Little Miss Beanie Sabrina is a lucky girl.png|Sabrina receiving a kiss from Yellow Fire under the mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Trivia Fuchsia Heart is the very first fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom. She is an obvious parody of Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog, since both of them have pink as a signature color and they are the biggest fans of and greatly admire, love, and respect their male counterparts. She does not have the ability to fly. She can only walk, but she enjoys being carried in Yellow Fire's arms while he walks or hovers a few inches over the ground. Her power of love technique increases in strength if she is in a tag team battle with Yellow Fire, due to her love and respect for him. Fuchsia Heart's method of getting bullies to apologize to their victims is by politely asking, instead of using force like her teammates do. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Pink characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with glasses Category:Protagonists